


Yishmael's angel

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Series: Avraham, Sarah, and Crawly [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is Israfel, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Jewish Identity, They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: The Muslim equivalent of Raphael is Israefel, which sounds an awful lot like Aziraphale. I headcanon that whenever Crowley does good deeds, they try to give Aziraphale credit. Thus, any acts attributed to Raphael or Israefel, may be the act of Crowley, or Aziraphale.
Series: Avraham, Sarah, and Crawly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771066
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

"Crawly, you are so lucky you don't have to deal with sharing a man," Sarah told Crawly with exasperation.  
Crawly sighed. Sarah, like them, could have quite the short temper.  
"What did she do this time?" they asked, sipping tea.  
"She didn't do anything. It's what her son the pervert did to my baby boy!" Sarah exclaimed.  
"I don't think he meant it. Yishmael just wants to have a brotherly relationship. They are brothers, after all," Crawly tried reasoning.  
"Yeah, well, I've had enough," Sarah said firmly, crossing her arms.  
Crawly looked around uneasily.  
"Speaking of which, where is she? And where is Yishmael?" they asked gently.  
"I sent them away. This was the last straw."  
"You what?!" Crawly gasped, panic rising.  
"I sent them away. I will not have them mingle with my son," she answered coldly, but Crawly could sense a hint of guilt.  
"In the desert?! In this heat?! They could die out there!" Crawly sounded, their voice rising.  
"Crawly! I thought you were my friend!" Sarah pouted.  
"I am, but this is borderline homicide. You can't just send someone into the desert!" they expressed, now in a full-on panic.  
"I'm sure they'll be fine. Hagar is a clever girl," Sarah protested, but doubt was creeping into her mind.  
Crawly picked up their shawl and threw it over their head.  
"Where are you going?!" Sarah cried, trying to pull Crawly back into the tent.  
"To try and save them before it's too late," Crawly muttered, yellow eyes filled with deliberation.


	2. Chapter 2

Crawly's skin was beginning to feel dry and cracked. The desert was no place for a tropical snake. Still, they trudged forward.  
The sun was at its hottest when Crawly finally found them. Well, kind of.   
"Aziraphale! What are you doing here?" Crawly blurted.   
Aziraphale was tending to Yishmael, who was unconscious.  
"Crawly! What a pleasant surprise!"   
Aziraphale certainly was surprised to see the demon. The last time they had seen each other was after the Flood, and Crawly was in no mood for conversation. Aziraphale had pretended he didn't notice the dozen or so children Crawly had rescued, and pretended he had accidentally led them to a safe cave.   
"Hagar! What happened to Yishmael?" Crawly asked, ignoring Aziraphale. They would deal with the angel later.   
"I- I think heatstroke. I couldn't watch him die!" Hagar explained between sobs.   
Crawly cringed. Of course it was heatstroke.  
"Aziraphale! Kind words won't bring the boy back," Crawly declared curtly, snapping their fingers.  
The dry ground cracks open, and a spring of fresh water bubbled up. Crawly took Hagar's pouch and filled it with the water. They slowly poured it in Yishmael's mouth, and rubbed it on his skin.  
Eventually, he opened his eyes.   
Crawly turned away.   
"He'll be alright. He's a strong boy, I don't doubt he'll lead powerful descendents," Crawly assured Hagar.  
Hagar fell to her knees, and Crawly felt very awkward. No one should bow to a demon.  
"Don't thank me. Try and find shelter before nightfall," they told her simply.  
"Come, Aziraphale," Crawly beckoned the Angel.   
Aziraphale quickly followed them, leaving Hagar stunned. 

"What was that for?" Aziraphale asked once they were far from Hagar and Yishmael.  
"Don't mention it. I mean it," Crawly muttered.  
Aziraphale went quiet.   
"Well, I have to go report back to headquarters," he finally piped up.   
"Yeah," Crawly agreed.   
"Well, I hope your report goes well," Aziraphale added nervously.  
"Hopefully. Goodbye, Angel," Crawly bid sadly.   
With a gust of dark smoke, they were gone, leaving Aziraphale alone in confusion.


End file.
